De Amores y Traiciones
by wordsofdust
Summary: Grita. Corre. Escapa. A veces, se requiere de un gran peligro para recordar lo que realmente importa. Delena. {Elena es humana. Damon se ha marchado; Ligeramente AU}


_"Déjame. No puedo."_ La joven dijo, en medio de un gemido abatido._"No. Por favor, por favor."_ Nadie la escuchó, y ella continuó corriendo. El suelo golpeaba sus descalzos pies de una forma cruel, el silencio que la rodeaba no hacía más que espantarla, deseaba que alguien la socorriera y le quitara la desesperación acumulada dentro de su pecho, pero nadie estaba allí. Nadie excepto su victimario. Él la observaba. Él la perseguía. Él la veía llorar, gritar, pedirle piedad, y no le importaba.

Ella no entendía el por qué. Le hubiera preguntado pero hace rato había perdido el aliento. Ahora sólo podía correr, aunque la castaña entendía bastante bien que si su propósito era asesinarla, lo haría, no importaría cuan lejos estuviese.

La mortal podía sentir sombras tras ella y de tanto en tanto un grito ahogado se le escapaba por los labios. Ella no era más que un juego. Él no quería asesinarla, no en ese momento. En cambio, quería que tuviese tanto miedo que ansiara morir. La dejaba escapar hasta cierto punto, y luego la perseguía nuevamente con velocidad sobrehumana para hacerle entender que una simple mortal jamás podría ganarle la carrera. Quería hacerle saber que jamás la dejaría en paz, y ella lo entendía, pero corría.

Por un momento pensó que, si debía morir, prefería hacerlo en sus manos. Casi que quería darle esa satisfacción, la que él sentiría al asesinar en seco a una persona que lo había lastimado tanto como ella lo había hecho. Pero la desesperación estaba haciendo que se engañe a si misma, porque ella no quería morir en sus manos. No quería morir en las manos de nadie.

Y luego, ocurrió. El bosque por el que corría se volvió negro. Su corazón se aceleró, la visión se le nubló por las lágrimas, y todo se turnó invisible. Sus piernas se movían de manera mecánica, automática, pero estaban ya tan cansadas que no las sentía suyas. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba agotada. La velocidad de su perseguidor había aumentado para equiparar la suya, ahora ya no podría detenerse - si lo hacía, él la alcanzaría.

Se tropezó con algo. Nunca supo con qué. Cayó de boca - Acostada, con sus torturadas piernas contra el piso. Comenzó a temblar de horror, sintió sus pasos cada vez más cerca de su cuerpo y sólo atinó a cubrirse la boca para no gritar. Entendió que ya era tarde, y que de nada serviría intentar ponerse de pie. Físicamente no podía hacer eso, de todas formas, así que simplemente se rindió.

Lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos, los observó brotar de la oscuridad. Irónicamente, los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida - Con el color del lapislázuli, honestos y desafiantes, la observaron desde la distancia. Su boca se torció, formando una sonrisa cruel. Notó su implacable expresión de ira, esa que jamás creyó ver dirigida hacia su persona. Esto la atemorizaba más y más, sabía de lo que era capaz.

No podía distinguir el resto de su cara. Sólo veía como los enormes ojos azules se acercaban a ella lentamente. Y luego, con más velocidad. Y luego más, y más. Vio sus colmillos, se cubrió los ojos con las manos, y pronunció las únicas palabras que pudo formular.

_"Lo siento. Lo siento. ¡Te amo! No me lastimes."_

* * *

Despertó consumida por la adrenalina. Su corazón se agitaba y martillaba dentro de su pecho sin caridad alguna, y la hermosa joven colocó ambas manos sobre sus ojos en un ignorante intento de protegerse, aún creyendo que aquella despiadada pesadilla era la pura y cruel realidad.

El hombre tendido a su lado volteó y se sacudió antes de notar lo angustiada que la mortal estaba. Luego, con una gentil sonrisa, preguntó en un susurro que le sucedía, pero nada en aquella sombría mañana podría haberlo preparado para su respuesta.

Me quiere muerta._ Damon quiso matarme. _—Elena le contestó, y rompió en lágrimas.

* * *

Esa noche, la castaña le explicó su sueño a Stefan sin demasiado detalle, y dejó que él creyera que había logrado convencerla de que su pesadilla no se asimilaba a la realidad, aunque silenciosamente la mortal sabía que era algún tipo de mensaje, quizá un sueño inducido por el mismo Damon. Elena, aún siendo tan joven y desconociendo tanto sobre lo sobrenatural, entendía que no podía transmitir sus preocupaciones al menor Salvatore ya que, si Damon realmente era tan fuerte y tan cruel como su sueño le había mostrado, cualquier intento de ataque de parte de su hermano terminaría con Stefan muerto.

La joven ya no estaba atemorizada o, por lo menos, las ganas de verlo eran ampliamente mayores. Quería saber por qué la odiaba tanto, por qué la había abandonado luego de que eligiera a su hermano, por qué había creído que ella no lo quería en su vida, ni siquiera como un amigo, quería explicaciones de todo tipo, y aunque su vida corriera riesgo, las obtendría, por su bien y por el de Stefan. Y también por el moreno que tendría que darlas.

Por eso, la noche del día siguiente Elena hizo algo tan valiente como increíblemente estúpido. Decidió que ya no quería esconderse bajo la protección del vampiro que había escogido, en su lugar quería ser encontrada por el que no eligió. En la oscuridad de la noche, se escabulló por la puerta trasera de la mansión Salvatore mientras Stefan dormía, y se dirigió al lugar de su pesadilla. Aquel bosque en el cual, entre sueños, había llorado, gritado, y, sin siquiera quererlo, había confesado que amaba a Damon Salvatore justo antes de despertar.

Este sombrío lugar quedaba justo a las afueras de la ciudad, ella lo conocía de norte a sur, lo había visitado millares de veces cuando era apenas una cría. A sus padres, en vida, les gustaba acampar en el, porque, aunque oscuro y temible cuando se posaba la noche, era precioso y feliz cuando el sol salía.

Se detuvo en el medio del bosque, como quien espera un destino fatal, sin intención alguna de modificarlo. El viento hacía crujir las copas de los arboles y en más de una ocasión su piel se endureció ante la suposición de que alguien la observaba desde lejos, o tal vez desde muy cerca. No estaba segura.

Lo supo cuando sintió a una figura pararse detrás de su persona, y tomarla por la cintura antes de que la mortal pudiera voltear y ver quién era. Quiso gritar pero el otro brazo de la criatura se alzó y apoyó su mano en su boca, impidiéndole realizar cualquier tipo de queja.

_Ay, Elena, ¿Qué mierda has hecho?_- Se dijo.

Lo siguiente que percibió fue como el hombre -ella lo consideraba un hombre, por su enorme fuerza y el ancho de sus brazos- la arrastró con poca delicadeza hasta dejarla atrás de unos matorrales, donde se escondió junto a ella. Allí fue cuando lo escuchó hablar.

—Idiota.

¿Damon?— La castaña alcanzó a preguntar.

¡Cállate, _grandísima_ idiota!— Le susurró con violencia.

Él pelinegro se paró protectivamente detrás de la mortal, aún sin dejarse ver por nadie más que ella, rezó que por un momento, sólo un momento, la castaña pudiera tranquilizarse y dejar de observarlo como a quien vuelve de una guerra. Era inútil, de todas formas. Elena quería explicaciones y él no podría darlas en ese momento.

Klaus. —Se dijo a si mismo.

¿Klaus?—Inquirió.

Sus híbridos, ¡calla ya!—

_Mujer incesante - _Pensó para sus adentros. Si no la amara tanto, ya la hubiera asesinado hace años. Ignorante. Ignorante. Ignorante. Había caído en la trampa tal ratón en ratonera.

Mirando hacia el campo abierto, ambos observaron a los híbridos aparecer en la linea del horizonte. Patéticos. Devotos al mismísimo diablo, y ni a él siquiera se podían comparar- pensó el vampiro de ojos azules, en medio de su bien contenida furia, la cual Elena percibió, aparentemente, porque lo miró con una mueca de disculpa, a lo que él se limitó a rodar sus ojos.

_Ignorante._

Esperaron en abrumador silencio, hasta que los usados muñecos de Klaus se dieron por vencidos y continuaron a buscar a la doppelgänger en dirección contraria.

Ambos respiraron un suspiro.

El de Elena fue seguido por una disculpa, a lo que él rodó sus ojos nuevamente. La castaña nunca fallaba en agotarlo. Esta vez, además, había conseguido decepcionarlo de una manera que él jamás había creído capaz.

Damon colocó el dedo índice sobre su boca, señalándole a la pequeña mujer que debía mantener la lengua quieta si deseaba que ambos escaparan de aquel lugar con vida. Ah, y con líquido en las venas, también, porque Damon sabía, entre otras cosas, que lo único que Klaus quería de Elena era su sangre creadora de monstruos.

Y casi la había conseguido esa noche.

¿Cómo supiste?— Fue lo único que atinó a preguntar la castaña cuando arribaron a un lugar seguro.

Él la miro con una clara expresión de molestia.

A Klaus le gusta presumir sus planes. — El moreno sacudió su cabeza. —Si hubiera tenido la delicadeza de irte a buscar él mismo, en lugar de enviar a sus maldecidos mensajeros, seríamos carne muerta. — Le comentó.

Y si no hubieras sido tan recia e ignorante, — Continuó, con una mueca de enojo —Hubieras permanecido en tu casa donde él no está invitado a entrar. —

—No sabía que era él, yo pensé… pensé-

—Que era yo, sí. — Dijo, con ira contenida, y ella bajó su cabeza y miró hacia el suelo. —Es bueno saber que piensas tan _bien_ de mi. —

* * *

Ella le hizo prometer que la acompañaría de vuelta a Mystic Falls. Él solo accedió porque era la única manera de mantenerla a salvo del híbrido. No hablaron demasiado en el camino, primeramente porque no podían darse el lujo de ser escuchados, y en segundo lugar porque él no podía sacudirse el sentimiento de traición que ardía cada vez que miraba sus grandes ojos chocolate. Él era un monstruo con todos menos ella, y creía que Elena entendía esto. Al parecer, no era así.

¿Klaus controló todo el sueño?— Le preguntó la mortal, sin disimulo de su preocupación. —Digo, las cosas que hice en el sueño, lo que _dije_, ¿Fue inducido por él?

El moreno le contestó que no, dándole una seca y corta explicación de cómo las reacciones de la persona que sueña, en una pesadilla inducida, son todas producto de la mente del soñador, y no del controlador.

Elena se limitó a encogerse de hombros, como si realmente no importara, pero en su mente retumbó la confesión que le había dedicado a Damon en el sueño. Lo observó por un largo rato, observó aquellos ojos que escondían tristeza, enmarcados por las negras y pobladas cejas. Observó cada expresión, por más mínima que fuera, porque él le había prometido volverse a marchar luego de llevarla a su hogar, a pesar de sus protestas.

Ella se propuso en ese momento, contra todas las probabilidades, darle una razón para quedarse.

—No creí que me matarías, ¿Sabes? Es solo que jamás pensé que Stefan intentaría matarme, tampoco, y sin embargo… aquella vez en el puente…-

El moreno se detuvo en el medio de la acera. Se paró frente a ella y pronunció una de las oraciones que, desgraciadamente, más había pronunciado en su larga vida.

—Yo no soy Stefan.

Ella atrapó sus labios con los suyos antes de que el moreno pudiera proseguir.

La mañana siguiente, despertaron juntos desconociendo muy bien cómo.

Lo cual no le quitó, en lo más mínimo, la emoción a la situación.


End file.
